The Little Mermaid
by cutieismynam
Summary: Read and find out AU
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is a high school musical story hope u like it reveiw u all remember the little mermaid this is a story from that**

**so reveiw anything about it **

**Sailors**: (singing)

I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho  
Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you  
In mysterious fathoms below.

**Troy**:

Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . . a perfect day to be at sea!

**Chad**:

_[Leaning over side._ Oh yes . . . delightful . . . .

**Zeke**:

A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Ryan must be in a friendly-type mood.

**Troy**:

King Ryan?

**Zeke**:

Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him.

**Chad**:

Merpeople! Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense.

**Zeke**:

But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live. _[He gestures wildly, Fish in his hand flops away and lands back in the ocean, relieved._

**Sailors**: (singing)

Heave. ho. Heave, ho.  
In mysterious fathoms below.  
_[Fish sighs and swims away._

_**In The Sea **_

**Seahorse**:

Ahem . . . His royal highness, King Ryan! _[Ryan enters dramatically to wild cheering._ And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous JASON! _[Sebastian enters to mild applause._

**Ryan**:

I'm really looking forward to this performance, Jason

**Jason**:

Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters - they will be spectacular!

**Ryan**:

Yes, and especially my little Gabby.

**Jason**:

Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice. . . . [sotto If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. . . . _[He proceeds to podium and begins to direct orchestra._

**Ryan's daughters**: (singing)

Ah, we are the daughters of Ryan.  
Great father who loves us and named us well:  
Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana.  
And then there is the youngest in her musical debut,  
Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you,  
To sing a song Jason wrote, her voice is like a bell,  
She's our sister, Gab-i . . .

_Shell opens to reveal that Gabby is absent. _

**Ryan**:

_[Very angry._ Gabby!!

_Cut to Gabby looking at sunken ship. _

**Kelsi**:

_[From distance._ Gabby, wait for me . . .

**Gabby**:

Kelsi, hurry up!

**Kelsi**:

_[Catching up._ You know I can't swim that fast.

**Gabby**:

There it is. Isn't it fantastic?

**Kelsi**:

Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great. Now let's get outta here.

**Gabby**:

You're not getting cold fins now, are you?

**Kelsi**:

Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough. _[Kelsi coughs unconvincingly_

**Gabby**:

All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for sharks. _[She goes inside._

**Kelsi**:

O.K. Yeah - you go. I'll stay and - what? Sharks! Gabby!

_He tries to fit through porthole._

**Kelsi**:

Gabby . . . I can't . . . I mean- Gabby help!

**Gabby**:

_[Laughs._ Oh, Kelsi.

**Kelsi**:

_[Wispering._Gabby, do you really think there might be sharks around here? _[Shark passes outside._

**Gabby**:

Kelsi, don't be such a guppy.

**Kelsi**:

I'm not a guppy. _[Gets pulled through porthole._This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn- YAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Gabby!! _[He sees a skull, crashes into pillar causing cave in, and swims frantically away, knocking over Gabby._

**Gabby**:

Oh, are you okay?

**Kelsi**:

Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay . . .

**Gabby**:

Shhh . . . _[Seeing a fork._ Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?

**Kelsi**:

Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?

**Gabby**:

I don't know. But I bet Jack will.

_Puts fork in bag. Skark swims by outside. _

**Kelsi**:

What was that? Did you hear something?

**Gabby**:

_[Distracted by pipe._ Hmm, I wonder what this one is?

**Kelsi**:

Gabby..

**Gabby**:

Kelsi, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen.

**Kelsi**:

_[Seeing Shark looming behind him._ AAHHHH!! Run!! Run!! We're gonna die!! _[Shark chases them all around. Gabby's bag is hung up. She goes back for it. Shark almost gets them. They head for porthole._ Oh No!!

_They crash through and go round and round. Kelsi gets knocked silly but Gabby saves him and traps Shark _

**Kelsi: **

You big bully. THBBBTTTT . . .

_Shark snaps at him and he swims away. _

**Gabby**:

_[Laughing._ Kelsi, you really are a guppy.

**Kelsi**:

I am not.

_**On surface. **__Scuttle on his island humming and looking through his telescope. _

**Gabby**:

Jack!

**Jack**: im not calling Jack (Troy's dad) dumb)

_[Looking through the telescope the wrong way, shouting._ Whoa! Mermaid off the port bow! Gabby, how you doin' kid? _[Lowers telescope to reveal Ariel at wing's length._ Whoa, what a swim!

**Gabby**:

Jack - look what we found.

**Jack**:

Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy.

**Jack**:

Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see. _[Picks up fork._ Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual.

**Gabby**:

What? What is it?

**Jack**:

It's a dinglehopper! Humans use these little babies . . . to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!

**Gabby**:

A dinglehopper!

**Jack**:

What about that one?

**Jack**:

_[Holding pipe_ Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - snarfblat.

**Gabby and Kelsi**:

Oohhh.

**Jack**:

Now, the snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the snarfblat to make fine music. Allow me.

_Jack blows into the pipe; seaweed pops out the other end. _

**Gabby**:

Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my gosh, my father's gonna kill me!

**Jack**:

The concert was today?

**Jack**:

_[Still contemplating pipe._ Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'.

**Gabby**:

Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Jack. _[Waves._

**Jack**:

Anytime sweetie, anytime.

_Cut to Flotsam and Jetsam, then Sharpay in background watching magic projection of Gabby swimming. _

**Sharpay**:

Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam! Jetsam! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Ryan's undoing. . . .

_Fade to the palace throne room where Gabby is being admonished. _

**Ryan**:

I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady.

**Gabby**:

Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I -

**Ryan**:

As a result of your careless behaviour -

**Jason**:

Careless and reckless behaviour!

**Ryan**:

- the entire celebration was, er -

**Jason**:

Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!

**Kelsi**:

But it wasn't her fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -

**Ryan**:

Seagull? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?

**Gabby**:

Nothing - happened. . . .

**Ryan**:

Oh, Gabby, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those humans!

**Gabby**:

Daddy, they're not barbarians!

**Ryan**:

They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook?

**Gabby**:

I'm sixteen years old - I'm not a child anymore -

**Ryan**:

Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!

**Gabby**:

But if you would just listen -

**Ryan**:

Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear? _[Gabby leaves, crying._

**Jason**:

Hm! Teenagers. . . . They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you.

**Ryan**:

Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on her?

**Jason**:

Definitely not. Why, if Gabby was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control.

**Ryan**:

You're absolutely right, Jason.

**Jason**:

Of course.

**Ryan**:

Gabby needs constant supervision.

**Jason**:

Constant.

**Ryan**:

Someone to watch over her - to keep her out of trouble.

**Jason**:

All the time -

**Ryan**:

And YOU are just the crab to do it.

_Cut to Jason walking down corridor. _

**Jason**:

How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong teenager. _[Sees Gabby and Kelsi sneaking off and follows._ Hmm? What is that girl up to? _[He barely makes it into cave and sees Gabby's collection._ Huh?

**Kelsi**:

Gabby, are you okay?

**Gabby**:

If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad.  
_[singing_  
Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
_[You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty_  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
_[Whad'ya call 'em?  
oh - feet_  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
_[What's that word again?_ street

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
_[What's the word?_  
burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

_Jason has been struggling around and now comes crashing down making a lot of noise. _

**Gabby**:

Jason!?

**Jason**:

Gabby - what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?

**Gabby**:

It, err, it's just my - collection. . . .

**Jason**:

Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D -

**Kelsi**:

You're not gonna tell him, are you?

**Gabby**:

Oh, please, Jason, he would never understand.

**Jason**:

Gabby. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink. _[A ship passes by overhead._

**Gabby**:

What do you suppose?. . .

**Jason**:

Gabby? Gabby!

_On surface. Fireworks in the sky around ship. Gabby looks on, amazed. Jason and Kelsi arrive. _

**Jason**:

Gabby, what - what are you- jumpin' jellyfish! Gabby, Gabby! Please come back! _[Gabby swims to ship and watches party until Max finds her._

**Troy**:

_[Whistles._ Max, here boy. Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Max? Good boy. _[Gabby sees him and is stricken._

**Jack**:

Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?

**Gabby**:

Scuttle, be quiet! They'll hear you.

**Jack**:

Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER! _[Gabby grabs his beak._

**Gabby**:

I've never seen a human this close before. Oh - he's very handsome, isn't he?

**Jack**:

_[Looking at Max_ I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me.

**Gabby**:

Not that one - the one playing the snarfblat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chad**:

Silence! Silence! It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Troy with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present.

**Troy**:

Ah, Chad - y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have.

**Chad**:

I know. Happy birthday, Troy! _[Large, gaudy statue of Troy is revealed. Max growls._

**Troy**:

No, Chad you really souldn't have

**Chad**:

Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . .

**Troy**:

Come on, Chad , don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?

**Chad**:

Oh, Troy, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl.

**Troy**:

Well, she's out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found her yet.

**Chad:**

Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough.

**Troy**:

Believe me, Chad, when I find her I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just - bam! - hit me - like lightning. _[Lightning and thunder appear and the sky grows dark._

**Sailor**:

Hurricane a'commin'!! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'! _[Storm hits._

**Jack**:

Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here. _[He is blown away._ Oh! Gabby . . . _[Ship crashes through storm. Lightning starts a fire. A rock looms ahead._

**Troy**:

Look out! . . . _[Ship crashes and all are thrown overboard except Max._ Chad, hang on! _[Sees Max._ Max! _[Goes back to save him._ Jump Max! Come on boy, jump! You can do it Max. _[He saves Max but is trapped on board._

**Grimsby**:

TROY! _[Ship explodes. Gabby finds Troy near drowning and pulls him away._

_On beach. Gabby is sitting next to an unconscious Troy. _

**Gabby**:

Is he - dead?

**Jack**:

_[Opens Troy's eyelid._ It's hard to say. _[Puts his ear against Troy's foot._ Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat.

**Gabby**:

No, look! He's breathing. He's so, beautiful.  
_[singing_  
What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?

Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world

_Jason and Kelsi have washed up and are watching scene. Max and Chad approach. Gabby hurries away. _

**Chad**:

Troy! Oh, Troy. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?

**Troy**:

A girl - rescued me. . . . She was - singing . . . she had the most - beautiful voice

**Chad: **

Ah, Troy, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Max.

**Jason**:

We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece.

**Gabby**:

I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Some day I'll be Part of your world

_Flotsam and Jetsam appear. Fade to Sharpay watching from her chamber. _

**Sharpay**:

Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The child is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! Her daddy'll LOVE that. King Ryan's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden.

_Fade to palace. Then sister's dressing room. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Atina**:

What is with her lately?

**Gabby**:

Morning, Daddy. _[Gabby swims off._

**Atina**:

Oh, she's got it bad.

**Ryan**:

What? What has she got?

**Andrina**:

Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Gabby's in love.

**Ryan**:

Gabby? In love?

_Cut to Jason pacing on rock outside. _

**Jason**:

O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long.

**Gabby**:

_[Picking petals off a flower_ He loves me . . . hmmm, he loves me not. . . . He loves me! I knew it!

**Jason**:

Gabby, stop talking crazy.

**Gabby**:

I gotta see him again - tonight! Jack knows where he lives.

**Jason**:

Gabby - please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?

**Gabby**:

I'll swim up to his castle. Then Kelsi will splash around to get his attention, and then with -

**Jason**:

Down HERE is your home! Gabby - listen to me. The human world - it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there.   
_[singing_  
The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
_[Yeah_  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea

_They discover that Gabby has left with Kelsi. _

**Jason**:

Gabby? Gabby? Oh . . . somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor.

**Seahorse**:

Jason! Jason, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king.

**Jasom**:

The sea king?

**Seahorse**:

He wants to see you right away - something about Gabby.

**Jason**:

He knows!

_In palace throne room. Ryan looking at flower. _

**Ryan**:

Let's see, now. . . . Oh, who could the lucky merman be? _[Notices Jason._ Come in, Jason.

**Jason**:

_[Sotto_ I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. _[Five octaves higher than normal_ Yes - _[loco_ yes, Your Majesty.

**Ryan**:

Now, Jason, I'm concerned about Gabby. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?

**Jason**:

Peculiar?

**Ryan**:

You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. . . . You haven't noticed, hmm?

**Jason**:

Oh - well, I -

**Ryan**:

Jason. . . .

**Jason:**

Hmmm?

**Ryan: **

I know you've been keeping something from me. . . .

**Jason**:

Keeping . . . something?

**Ryan**:

About Gabby?

**Jason**:

Gabby . . . ?

**Ryan**:

In love?

**Jason**:

I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans - they are bad, they are trouble, they -

**Ryan**:

Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?

**Jason**:

Humans? Ho ho ho ho. . . . Who said anything about humans?

_Fade to Gabby and Kelsi entering cave. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Gabby**:

Kelsi, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?

**Kelsi**:

You'll see. It's a suprise.

**Gabby**:

_[Sees statue of Troy._ Oh, Kelsi- Kelsi you're the best! it looks just like him. It even has his eyes. "Why, Troy, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden. . . . _[Turns around and sees Ryan._ Daddy! . . .

**Ryan**:

I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed.

**Gabby**:

But Daddy!

**Ryan**:

Is it true you rescued a human from drowing?

**Gabby**:

Daddy, I had to

**Ryan**:

Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Gabby, you know that! Everyone knows that!

**Gabby**:

He would have died

**Ryan**:

One less human to worry about!

**Gabby**:

You don't even know him.

**Ryan**:

Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling

**Gabby**:

Daddy, I love him!

**Ryan**:

No . . . Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!

**Gabby**:

I don't care.

**Ryan**:

So help me Gabby, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it. _[Begins to blast the artifacts with his trident._

**Gabby**:

Daddy!. . . No . . . No, please- Daddy, stop!. . . Daddy, Nooo!!. . .

_He blasts statue. Gabby begins crying and he leaves, ashamed. _

**Jason**:

Gabby, I . . .

**Gabby**:

_[Still crying._ Just go away. _[He leaves and Flotsan and Jetsam appear._

**Flotsam**:

Poor child.

**Jetsam**:

Poor, sweet child.

**Flotsam**:

She has a very serious problem

**Jetsam**:

If only there were something we could do.

**Flotsam**:

But there is something.

**Gabby**:

Who - who are you?

**Jetsam**:

Don't be scared.

**Flotsam**:

We represent someone who can help you.

**Jetsam**:

Someone who could make all your dreams come true.

**Flotsam and Jetsam**:

Just imagine -

**Jetsam**:

You and your prince -

**Flotsam and Jetsam**:

Together, forever. . . .

**Gabby**:

I don't understand.

**Jetsam**:

Sharpay has great powers

**Gabby**:

The sea witch? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!

**Flotsam**:

Suit yourself.

**Jetsam**:

It was only a suggestion. [Jetsam flicks the statue's broken face towards Gabby.

**Gabby**:

[Looking at the face Wait.

**Flotsam and Jetsam**:

Yeeeeeeeeeess?

_Cut to outside of cave with Kelsi and Jason. _

**Kelsi**:

_[snif_ Poor Gabby.

**Jason**:

I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident. _[Gabby passes by._ Gabby - where are you going? Gabby, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?

**Gabby**:

I'm going to see Sharpay.

**Jason**:

Gabby, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!

**Gabby**:

Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that.

**Jason**:

But . . . But, I . . . _[To Kelsi._ Come on. _[They travel towards Sharpay's cavern._

**Flotsam and Jetsam**:

This way. _[Gabby enters and is hung up in the garden of souls._

**Sharpay**:

Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing. . . . Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself.

**Gabby**:

Can you DO that?

**Sharpay**:

My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to.  
_[singing_  
I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch  
True? Yes

And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed  
_[Pathetic_

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and - you belong to me.

**Jason**:

NO GABBY! _[He is silenced by Flotsam and Jetsam._

**Sharpay**:

Have we got a deal?

**Gabby**:

If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again.

**Sharpay**:

That's right. . . . But - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know.

**Gabby**:

But I don't have any -

**Sharpay**:

I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is . . . your voice.

**Gabby**:

My voice?

**Sharpay**:

You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip.

**Gabby**:

But without my voice, how can I -

**Sharpay**:

You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!  
_[singing_  
The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For ladies not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?

Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man

Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman  
And I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad  
But true  
If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul.

_[Gabby signs contract._  
Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea.  
Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,  
La voce to me!  
Now . . . sing!

**Gabby**:

_[Sings._

**Sharpay**:

Keep singing! _[Giant magical hands rip out Gabby's voice and give it to Sharpay. She laughs as Gabby is changed into a human and rushed to the surface by Kelsi and Jason._

_Fade to beach. Troy and Max are walking near castle. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Troy**:

_[Playing flute._ That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Max - where could she be? _[On other side of rocks Gabby is washed up. Kelsi and Jason are exausted. Gabby sees her legs and is amazed._

**Jack**:

Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? No? No huh, well let me see. New . . . seashells? No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -

**Jason**:

SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man . . .

**Jack**:

I knew that.

**Kelsi:**

Gabby's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her. _[Gabby tries to get up._

**Jason**:

And she's only got three days. Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute- _[ Gabbygrabs him._ . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . . just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince. Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be.

**Jack**:

Now, Gabby, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see.

_Cut to Troy and Max. Max smells Gabby and gets excited. _

**Troy**:

Max? Huh . . . what, Max!

**Jack**:

_[Whistles._ Ya look great kid. Ya look - sensational. _[They hear Max. He arrives and chases Gabby up on a rock._

**Troy**:

Max . . . Max - Quiet Max! What's gotten into you fella? _[Sees Ariel._ Oh . . . Oh, I see. Are you O.K., miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. He's harmless, really - . . . you . . . seem very familiar . . . to me. Have we met? We have met? I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? _[Gabby mouths "Gabby" but no words come out._ What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak? _[Gabby shakes her head._ Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought. _[Gabby and Max look frustrated. She tries pantomime._ What is it? You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help.

_She falls into him. _

**Troy**:

Whoa, whoa, careful - careful - easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay.

_Fade to Gabby in bath playing with bubbles. _

**Tayor**:

Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time. [Picks up Gabby's "dress" I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you.

_Cut to Jason in dress getting washed. _

**Woman 1**:

Well you must have at least heard about this girl.

**Woman 2**:

Well, Gretchen says . . . _[Jason is dunked._ . . . since when has Gretchen got anything right. I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-

**Jason**:

Madame, please ! . . .

**Woman 2**:

. . . not my idea of a princess. If Troy's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here . . . _[Jason dives into kitchen and sees various fish cooking. He faints._

_Cut to castle dining room. _

**Chad**:

Oh, Troy, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some -

**Troy**:

I'm tellin' you, Chad,she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl - and I'm gonna marry her.

**Tayor**:

Ha Ha. Come on honey. Don't be shy. _[Gabby enteres in a beautiful dress._

**Chad**:

Troy, isn't she a vision?

**Troy**:

You look - wonderful.

**Chad**:

Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy? Uh. It's - It's not ofen that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Troy? _[Gabby starts combing hair with a fork. They look dumbfounded and she is embarrased. She sees pipe and brightens._ Uh, do you like it? It is rather - fine . . . _[She blows its contents into his face. Troy laughs._

**Tayor**:

Oh, my!

**Troy**:

Ahem, so sorry Chad.

**Tayor**:

Why, Troy, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks.

**Chad**:

_[Wiping his face._ Oh, very amusing. Tayor, my dear, what's for dinner?

**Tayor**:

Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab.

_Cut to Jason watching Zeke cook. He is humming to himself. _

**Zeke**: (singing)

Les poissons  
Les poissons  
How I love les poissons  
Love to chop  
And to serve little fish  
First I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out the bones  
Ah mais oui  
Ca c'est toujours delish  
Les poissons  
Les poissons  
Hee hee hee  
Hah hah hah  
With the cleaver I hack them in two  
I pull out what's inside  
And I serve it up fried  
God, I love little fishes  
Don't you?

Here's something for tempting the palate  
Prepared in the classic technique  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet  
Then you slash through the skin  
Give the belly a slice  
Then you rub some salt in  
'Cause that makes it taste nice  
Zut alors, I have missed one!

Sacre bleu  
What is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent crab?  
Quel dommage  
What a loss  
Here we go in the sauce  
Now some flour, I think  
Just a dab  
Now I stuff you with bread  
It don't hurt 'cause you're dead  
And you're certainly lucky you are  
'Cause it's gonna be hot  
In my big silver pot  
Toodle loo mon poisson  
Au revoir!

_Jason hops back and Zeke grabs him again. _

**Zeke**:

What is this? _[Jason pinches his nose and a battle ensues. Zeke knocks over a large cabinet._

_Cut to dining room. Huge crash is heard. _

**Tayor**:

I think I'd better go see what Zeke is up to.

_Back to kitchen. Zeke is trashing the place. _

**Zeke**:

Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!

**Tayor**:

Zeke! What are you doing?

**Zeke**:

Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, madame.

_Cut back to dining room. _

**Chad**:

You know, Troy, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?

**Troy**:

I'm sorry, Chad, what was that?

**Chad**:

You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. _[Chad lifts his plate's cover to reveal Jason cowering in the salad._ Get your mind off -

**Troy**:

Easy, Chad, Easy. _[Gabby lifts her own plate cover and signals for Jason to hide there. Jason rushes across while no one is looking._ It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?

_Gabby nods vigorously, leaning heavily on her plate's cover. _

**Chad**:

Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate.

_Fade to Gabby watching Troy and Max from balcony. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Troy**:

Come here boy! . . . Arrr . . . _[He sees Gabby and waves. She is embarassed and goes back inside._

**Jason**:

This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. Now - we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes - like this. You gotta pucker up your lips - like this. _[He sees she is asleep._ Hm. You are hopeless child. You know dat? Completely hopeless . . .

_Fade to undersea palace. Seahorse swims up to Ryan. _

**Ryan**:

Any sign of them?

**Seahorse**:

No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter - or Jason.

**Ryan**:

Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home.

**Seahorse**:

Yes sire. _[He leaves._

**Ryan**:

Oh, what have I done? What have I done?

_Morning at castle. Gabby and Troy leave for their tour. Gabby is amazed by everything. _

**Kelsi**:

_[As they pass water._ Has he kissed her yet?

**Jason**:

Not yet.

**Kelsi**:

Ohh . . . _[Gabby and Troy go dancing and see the town._

**Jack**:

Yo,Any kissing?

**Kelsi**:

No, not yet.

**Jack**:

Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'. _[They leave town and Gabby drives, almost crashing. They end up rowing on a still lagoon in the evening._

**Jason**:

Move over - move your big feathers. I can't see a thing.

**Jack**:

Nothing is happening. . . . Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back. _[He flies over and sings very badly._

**Troy**:

Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery.

**Jason**:

Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs! You want something done, you've got to do it yourself. First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . . Strings. . . . Winds. . . . Words. . . .   
_[singing_  
There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

**Eric**:

Did you hear something?

**Sebastian**: (singing)

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

**Troy**:

You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Heh - maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Sharpay? O.K., no. How 'bout - Kelsi? Tayor?

**Jason**:

Gabby. Her name is Gabby.

**Troy**:

Gabby? Gabby? Well, that's kinda pretty. O.K. - Gabi. .

**Jason**: (singing)

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

_The boat tips over. _

**Troy**:

Whoa, hang on - I've gotcha. _[Flotsam and Jetsam congradulate each other._

_Cut to Sharpay's cavern. _

**Sharpay**:

Nice work, boys. That was a close one. Too close. The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Sharpay took matters into her own tentacles! Ryan's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook! _[Laughing, she transforms into a human with Ariel's voice._

_Fade to castle at night. Troy is playing the flute and contemplating as Chad approaches. _

**Chad**:

Troy, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. _[He sees Gabby, sighs, and tosses away flute. He is distracted by Sharpay/Vanessa singing with Gabby's voice and is placed under her spell._

_Jack flying toward castle in morning. _

**Jack**:

Gabi! Gabi, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!

**Jason**:

What is this idiot babbling about?

**Jack**:

Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it! _[Gabby brightens and runs downstairs, only to see Troy and Vanessa together._

**Chad**:

Well, uh - err, Troy. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear.

**Troy**:

We wish to be married as soon as possible.

**Chad**:

Oh, yes - of course, Troy, but, er - but these things do take time, you know. . . .

**Troy**:

This afternoon, Chad. The wedding ship departs at sunset.

**Chad**:

Oh, oh - very well, Troy - as you wish. _[gabby runs off crying._

_Cut to late afternoon as wedding ship starts to leave. gabby on pier crying bitterly as Jason and Kelsi look on. _

_Cut to Jack flying and humming to himself. _


End file.
